Romance
by Tsukiakari22
Summary: In the heat of passion can their relationships stay pure? These are the stories of realizing the beauty of romance.
1. I Think I Like You

**Title:** Romance.**  
Chapter** **One:** I think I like you.  
**Author:** tsukiakari22  
**Rating:** Lemonnnnnnnn yey. xD

* * *

Picking up the glossy covered novel, I felt my stomach turn. Can I really do this? Opening the book, I took a peak at what Usagi had started writing in his latest BL novel.

"_Misaki"  
Usagi's voice echoed and bounced off the bathroom walls. The steam from the hot shower had risen, fogging the mirror in front of them._  
"_Usagi… I… I want you."  
Usagi slipped a finger inside Misaki causing his inside's to tremble._  
"_Where do you want me, Misaki?"__  
Misaki shut his eyes and felt his body become overcome with pleasure. How could two fingers feel so good? So goddamn good._  
"_I… I… want you all inside of meee. "_  
"_Naturally."  
With that, Usagi took out his fingers and plunged in his throbbing member. Misaki screamed in pleasure._  
"_Usagi, you're soo big… I don't know if I can…"_

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I threw the novel across the room. How could Usagi do this to me? Banging my head against my hand, I started screaming.

"You're so loud."

Usagi's deep voice pierced my ears.

"Ah! Usagi you're up."

Flustered, I ran into the other room and pulled out food for breakfast, wanting to get away from him. I could feel my heart beating quickly inside of me. Stupid Usagi.

"Misakiiiiii"

Usagi purred into my ear. My hair stood on end and I felt myself tense up. What's going on? Usagi wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"I'm out of Misaki. Fill me up 'till I can't take anymore."

I tried to yell out my usual insult but today something felt different. Usagi's hand reached underneath my top. Touching me with his cold hands, I felt my entire body tingle. My heart was beating quickly. This is so embarrassing. Didn't he know it was too early in the morning to do this sort of thing?

"Usagi, you're hands are so cold…"

"Then let me warm them with you."

Usagi lay me down onto the floor in the kitchen with one fast movement of his hands. Usagi pushed his lips against mine and a fiery passion exploded inside of me. I wrapped my arms around Usagi and pushed him closer to me. Why was I shaking so much?

Usagi broke the kiss and looked down seeing me grabbing onto him so tightly. I let go quickly and pushed Usagi off me, getting up to neaten my clothes. I cleared my throat and tried to control my breath.

"I… I… Clothes! I need to bring in the clothes!"

I made a run for it. My heart was still beating so quickly. Inside my head, I could still hear Usagi's voice making me tremble. What's wrong with me today? Maybe I've got hay fever (Strange logic).

Running outside I slammed the glass door behind me and sat down against the apartment. I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking. My whole body was shaking. What is Usagi doing to me?

-

"Oi! Miyagi! Haven't you finished your thesis report yet? Your office is a mess."

I shook my head in disapproval. Walking in between the piles of books and papers, I searched for Miyagi. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I thought he was some sort of genius. Not some goof-off. I can't handle this nutjob!

"Kamijo!"

I turned around and saw Miyagi standing there looking like a wreck. He had massive lines under his eyes.

"Go home! The bell's already rung. You're no good here, breaking my peaceful working habit."

"Kamijo! My computer ran out of batteries. I didn't save."

Miyagi began to fake tears and fell onto me. This was a day to day occurrence. I cleared my throat. I could feel two eyes piercing into the back of my neck. I tapped Miyagi on the shoulder. He looked up at me with his eyes watery.

"Act your age."

I pushed him off me and watched a disaster occur.

"Kamijo. You're so mean. Hmph."

He looked up and saw two green orbs staring daggers into him. What a pervert. Going out with someone so young. I smirked as I saw him chase after the kid, leaving me to finally have some peace. Love is a weird thing.

"_I__ miss you Nowaki."_

My eyes widened. Did I just say that… No… No… Never. That was my imagination. I'm a respectable, upstanding citizen; an adult. No need to get into happy, gay mode. Must get down to work. Must… work…

-

How could he do this again?! He told me that there was nothing going on yet he's still all over him. Behind me I could hear Miyagi calling out for me. I don't care. Let him call for me. I'm pissed off!

I stopped walking and went straight up to Miyagi.

"You can only look at me. Got it..."

I suddenly turned bright red from ear to ear, my feelings of anger disappearing. I was literally two inches from his face. I turned around and tried to walk away but Miyagi grabbed me by the arm before I could go anywhere. He placed a kiss onto my lips. I shut my eyes tightly. I felt my insides curl up inside, savouring the kiss. What did this kiss mean to him?

"You're face is so red right now."

He whispered to me breaking the kiss, pressing his lips against my ear.

"S-shut up. You're lying."

Miyagi held onto my arm and dragged me off into his car, tossing me into the back seat. He hopped into the front and drove off towards his house.

"Miyagi! What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Miyagi swerved the car, suddenly breaking then beeping the horn.

"Damn kids. Don't even check for cars when they cross. And he's from our school too."

-

I stopped in my tracks as a car swerved around me as I stood in the middle of the road. A car nearly ran me over. I'm so careless. I couldn't even concentrate on looking as I crossed the road. All I could think of was what Usagi did to me.

I mean, just because when he touches me, my heart goes nuts, doesn't mean I 'love' him right? Maybe it's just like what Sumi Sempai said to me the other day.

"_Sometime's even friends can have sex together but it doesn't make it love."_

But when I think of Usagi… there is no way he could be my friend. Maybe… maybe Usagi is just Usagi. That's all it is.

I stopped in my tracks.

Bowing my head down low, I leaned against a lightpole. I just avoided answering my own question didn't I?

Ruffling my hair up, I ran down the street, running from my own problems. It's no big deal.

But I mean… what if I really do love Usagi?

-

A kid in his uniform ran past me making me drop my grocery shopping. He had a Mitsuhashi uniform on. Probably one of the brats in my class. Some couldn't even get in a simple 7,000 word essay to me today. Next class I'll show them I'm not a push over. Hmph.

Picking up my bags I fely something in my pocket started vibrating. It was my phone. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw Nowaki had sent me a message. Before I opened it, I checked to make sure no one was around me. Finding the coast clear, I pressed the enter button.

"_Hurry home did u buy wat I need for tonights dinner chu"_

I blushed a little before realizing how stupid I just looked.

"_Of course. Use proper English when you send a text message. I'm in no rush to get home."_

I pushed the send button, playing with the little star key chain that Nowaki had put in against my will (yet I didn't take it off), waiting for Nowaki to reply.

"_Hiro-san. I love you. Hurry home."_

I blushed bright red this time, quickly putting my mobile back into my pocket in case someone walking by saw what it was. I shook my head and messed up my hair. I'm such a liar. Of course I want to rush home. I just don't want to admit it.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure what part of the manga this is set around. Considering I recently bought the volume that came out here recently (Volume 7 I think it is) I'd guess its set around then. Actually it would be before that. Well anyway. Thanks for reading. Kya! Reviewsss! I tried fixing up mistakes in it but I always miss some... so bothersome. _


	2. Confirming Our Love

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Two:** Confirming Our Love.  
**Author: **Tsukiakari22

* * *

"Mi-Miyagi."

I struggled against his strong hands. He was completely overpowering me. Who was I kidding. I'm not a pro at this.

"I thought you said you'd done this heaps of times."

I felt my face turn red.

"I have! I'm only like this because of you…"

Miyagi laughed to himself as he unbuttoned his pants. I shut my eyes letting Miyagi's large hands trace patterns against my naked body.

_Only he could make me feel like this. It must be destiny. _

I shut my eyes and let pleasure take over my body. I called out Miyagi's name again and felt my eyes well up with tears.

Miyagi pressed his lips against mine covering the scream trying to escape from my mouth. Miyagi's clothes, now ruined, hung loosely off his body, and as he finally removed himself from inside me I let out a deep sigh.

I hid under the covers, recovering from the action I had received.

**--**

Stepping through the doorway, Hiroki came in with his usual manner. His hair was ruffled by the wind and his clothes were messy. Just like Hiro-san to do that. He's so cute.

He thinks I can't hear him screaming at the doorway as he walks in, messing his clothes up. For a teacher, he certainly isn't that bright.

I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips lightly. Hiro-san, knowing it was coming stepped back, causing me to fall flat on my face. Blame my youth, but when he does that, I only want to kiss him more.

"Welcome home."

Hiro-san mumbled a hello back to me and fell onto the couch stretching on it like a little kitten.

"You don't know what I went through today. I was having problems with my students not paying attention in class. I don't get why they bother coming to class. I mean if they come to sleep they might as well go out and find a park bench or not even bother showing up. I mean how much nerve do they ha-"

I stopped Hiro-san's sentence half way with a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened as Hiro-san pushed me closer. I loved how he was so shy. Seeing his blushing face like this as I swept away his problems just made me want to make love to him more.

_Make love_. What a nice way to say sex. But… are we really making love. I mean, we are dating. So isn't the love growing? It's already sprouted in us right. We aren't making love. _We're confirming our love_.

If I was to lose Hiro-san could I really survive? Outside him, what do I have in my life?

"Nowaki, what are you thinking about?"

"Hahaha… nothing…"

I scratched the back of my head and looked around the room to avoid his eyes. I knew he could see right through me but I didn't know what else to do.

"Spill it."

"You… Hiro-san… you love me don't you?"

"Idiot."

Hiro-san leaned forward and kissed me quickly and with precision like lightning on my nose. Rolling over on the couch so his face couldn't see mine he said weakly.

"You never realize how much... love... I really have for you…"

Hiro screamed and ran his fingers through his hair almost pulling it out.

"I MEAN! Uhh… uhhh… being your elder… I respect your… passion… no… uhh.. I mean I… well……… eep"

Hiro-san made a runner and locked himself in the bathroom. I banged on the door and tried to pry it open. Laying my head on the wood separating us I repeated my words over and over again till I was sure Hiro-san heard me.

"I love you Hiro-san."

"I love you Hiro-san."

"I love you Hiro-san."

Over and over again until he would never forget.

**--**

"THAT'S… ITT!!!"

I stormed into Usagi's apartment. I'm so sick of this. I have had the worst day… and it's all a certain rabbit's fault.

First Sumi-sempai bugged me about when Usagi's next book would be released like I would actually know (although I probably should) and then the professor in my class threw chalk at me for sleeping. I can't help it that I can't concentrate. Every time I shut my eyes… I… I….

"AHHHHHHH!"

I threw Suzuki-san across the room and lay down on the couch. This guy is ruining my life. Flailing around on the cushions, I feel off, banging my head on the coffee table. A book fell on me and I picked it up angry and went to throw it across the room but there was something that caught my attention.

_Usagi pulled the smaller boy closer to him. Their engorged members touched causing friction. Misaki covered his mouth with his hand, stopping the moan of pleasure escaping his lips.  
_"_Usagi, you're so hot. I want you to put your d-"  
__Usagi shoved his hard cock into the boy. Misaki squealed and gripped Usagi closer.  
_"_Shhh. Soon you will feel good."  
__Misaki closer his eyes and began to move himself up and down, allowing Usagi to feel the pleasure of being inside of him. Usagi grabbed Misaki's dripping organ and began to pump away at it.  
_"_U-usagi… the… the handcuffs…I want… the handcuffs…"_

"Ohmyfreakingodifeelsick."

I sat down and tossed the book onto the coffee table. I glanced at the book and wondered how many sleepless nights went into it. Usagi worked so hard for this. Why does he have to write _this _though? I never know what to say when he finishes his manuscripts. Does he really think I could do half the things that he writes about me… why does he even write it in the first place? I really don't understand.

I grabbed Suzuki-san off the floor and hugged him closely.

Usagi's scent; I could still smell it. Why was it that just smelling Suzuki-san, such fresh memories fell into my head of Usagi. Even things like seeing him each morning and saying 'good morning' to me I remember. It's not even a big deal. So why do I remember it so well.

"What are you doing? =_="

Usagi's voice resonated behind me. Don't. Turn. Around.

"Misaki?"

Usagi tried to walk in front of me but I stopped him in his footsteps. I didn't want to see his face. Actually, no. I wanted to see his face so much that it scared me.

"Misaki~"

His voice was deep and hit me like a slap, hard and cold waking me to my senses. Usagi licked my ear and I felt my body shudder.

"You called my name."

I felt my face turn red. Did I call out to Usagi? When was this? Did I?

"N..no w…a..ay…"

Usagi's tongue formed patterns on my ear and neck making me struggle to breathe calmly. What do I do? My body was frozen to this spot.

"I heard you. 'Ussaaggiiiiiii.' Just like that"

He purred the words into my ear and wrapped his hands around my chest. They seemed to engulf me. He was dragging me away. I felt like I was losing my sanity? Am I still alive? Everything feels like a dream.

My body… it's burning to his touch. I pushed Usagi away and ran upstairs hiding in my room. This wasn't even my room. I slept here for one day before Usagi forced me into his bed. Why am I losing so much control over myself? Something is definitely very wrong.

**--**

"Come out. I won't hurt you."

How cute is he.

I wish I could see his face right now. He's probably blushing like little girl.

Hiro-san and I were separated only by a block of wood yet he still felt next to me. His words still made me smile. The second he gets out of that room I'm definitely gonna ruffle him up a bit. ^_^

**--**

I limped out of the bedroom to go make dinner. Tonight, I definitely will perfect my 'Cabbage Surprise'. Miyagi will love it.

Wearing only a t-shirt I began preparing the cabbages, washing and cutting them up. I could hear Miyagi screaming in the other room at his thesis report asking why it didn't want to write itself.

What can I do for Miyagi… I know nothing about literature, I only cook cabbages… I let out a heavy sigh. I'm going to prove to Miyagi how useful I am. I'm not letting something as little as lack of common interest get in the way. I'll make us have common interests.

A giant flame rose from the wok signaling my Cabbage Surprise and turned into a Cabbage Deluxe. Turning off the gass I tasted the cabbage. It was disgusting.

"Shinobu-chin. How's dinner."

I looked around nervously.

"F-fine. Sit down. I'll give it to you now."

I poured my cabbage mixture into two bowls and sat them on the table with two pairs of chopsticks.

We said itadakimasu together and took a bite each oif what I had make. I felt my face turn right red.

"Ahhh. Don't eat it. Don't eat it."

I pulled the meal from Miyagi but he refused to let go.

"Nooo. It's terrible. Don't eat it."

I felt tears seep through the eyes and they fell onto the table causing small wet drops against its smooth table cloth.

"Miyagii let go."

Miyagi managed to get me to let go and continued eating it. I ran out of the room. By the time I walked back into the kitchen I saw had finished his meal and with the cabbage on my plate had made a smiley face somehow. My heart welled up with happiness.

**--  
**

How old am I acting? I sighed heavily fighting off the redness forming on my cheeks.

I lay on the cold tiles and looked up at the dull light above me. I'm stuck in a room and can't get out. Eventually I heard Nowaki's footsteps trail off into the distance and I peeked out the door to see if he had gone.

"GOTCHA!"

Nowaki grabbed me from the back of my neck dragging me out of the room making me fall into the carpet. He then sat onto of me, weighing down on me.

"You're heavy."

"I'm not letting you get away."

He planted a kiss on me. And then another. Then before I knew it, he told me that we had_ 'confirmed_ _our love'_ yet again.

* * *

Yay chapter two finally finished. So sorry it took forever. I was working off two different computers so it took a while to get to different chapters to flow into one. I hope you enjoy this story and give it your support.


	3. When the Past and Present Collide

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Three:** When the Past and Present Collide.  
**Author: **tsukiakari22

* * *

I let go of Usagi. Exhausted I felt my body shudder as Usagi withdrew himself from me. This was becoming a part of daily life: the sex that is.

Usagi collapsed next to me and wrapped his warm arms against my sweating body. Nuzzling against my cheek he fell asleep, the smell of cigarettes seeping into my nostrils.

I didn't try to push away. I knew Usagi wasn't going to let go and I didn't have the energy to even bother to try. I could still feel my body shaking after what it had experienced.

I stared intently at Usagi's face trying to tell if he was really asleep or not.

"What do you want?"

Croaked a deep voice scaring me slightly.

"Usagi-san… How do you know how to do all this?"

I looked down at my body, covered with red lines from Usagi's skilled lips. Certainly there would be no way of me going topless anytime soon without having an attack of embarrassment (not that I'd take my shirt off). Jealousy suddenly swept over me.

"Usagi… Am I your first?"

**--  
**

"Of course not!"

Hiro-san's screaming at me. I should have seen this coming.

"Of course I am always going to be older. There isn't anything you can do about it. Even when I'm dead I'll still be the older one. Being younger isn't a bad thing you know."

"I know that bu-"

"No buts! Just face up to it."

"But what I said. I didn't mean to make it out to be about our age."

"Yet the conversation always ends up that way doesn't it!"

Hiro-san's voice was shaking. I reached out to him but he moved away. He was angry at me because I was talking about education with him.

Being a professor, he's quick to make assumptions I guess. I never wanted the conversation to end this way.

Hiro-san began to walk away but I ran and grabbed him by the arm. Something about this situation didn't seem right. He never would suddenly burst out like that. Is he hiding something from me?

I dragged Hiro-san to the bedroom and swung him onto the bed. Sitting next to him I moved closer just avoiding touching him.

"Hiro-san… I…"

I looked down. Reaching out, I entangled my fingers in between Hiro-san's, forming a pattern that only our two hands could create.

"Why are you fighting with me?"

I looked up at Hiro-san waiting for him to answer my question. No reply came.

"Are you trying to… run away from me?"

Hiro-san's eye twitched meaning that I had struck a cord within his quick functioning brain. Hiro-san was never one to talk. I looked at him earnestly and hoped his mouth would move but nothing came out giving me an idea.

I ran out of the room quickly and returned holding a pen and paper.

'_Hiro-san. Tell me what is wrong.'_

I held out the paper and he scanned over the letters in the corner of his eye. Picking up the pen he began to write a reply.

'_Why the pen and paper?'_

He handed me the paper and soon we had began an entire conversation on it.

'_Well, I thought it would be easier to tell me what's wrong through this.'_

'_I'm scared Nowaki.'_

I looked up from the paper, confused. What's that mean?

'Why are you scared?'

Hiro-san tapped on the paper and I blushed a little.

'_Why are you scared?'_

Again, I looked up at Hiro-san looking for answers within his eyes but they never made contact with mine.

"Because of you."

I looked at the paper blinking a few times before absorbing what he said.

"_How come?"_

"_Because. Every time I see you, I lose more control over myself."_

I felt a smile shine across my face and my eyes lit up. Leaning over I whispered into his ear.

"Hiro-san. Lose control."

With that I kissed him passionately on the lips. Hiro-san's face was flustered and his hair was sticking out in all directions. The piece of paper fell to the floor silently along with the pen.

I leaned over closer and closer to Hiro-san taking as much of his as I could take. His eyes began to well up with tears and soon he was crying, our lips connected.

**--**

"Stop crying Shinobu-chin."

Miyagi said to me in his incredibly sexy voice.

"Easy for you to say! You have no idea how bi-"

I felt my face turn red. Hiding under the sheets I felt Miyagi slowly stand up putting on a clean shirt.

"Tonight is your lucky night. Tonight I'll make the dinner."

I poked my head out from the sheets.

"You don't want me to cook?"

Miyagi looked at me with an uneasy look and picked his words very carefully.

"Well… you see… we can't always eat your dinner can we? I need to put in my share too."

I retreated back under the sheets.

"Fine…"

**--**

The smell wafted down the hallway. The smell of burning food.

"USAGI~~"

I stormed down the hall up to Usagi who was covered in a thick black cloud of smog.

"What the hell is that!"

I screamed looking in the fry pan and seeing what looked like the remains of lord knows what.

"Misaki."

I turned around.

"You have mail."

Usagi handed me a letter. On the top of it was a small stamp with red inky letters printed over it.

"Mitsu… hashi… university?"

Opening the letter I felt my face suddenly turn bright red. Usagi walked over and leaned against my back.

"What does it say?"

He looked over my shoulder taking a peak but I quickly hid the letter from him.

"ITS NOTHING!"

I said that a little too loudly. I turned to Usagi and looked him in the eyes suddenly filled with sadness and despair only to see a large cloud of blackness separated us.

"AHH! THE FOOD!"

**--**

_He kissed me frantically drenched in the moonlight.  
_"_Darling" He cooed in my ear.  
__I shook my head fighting off the urge to scream.  
__Pulling my cock at full length, I rubbed in against Misaki's lower thigh.  
__I hot whisper excreted from the recesses of his mouth.  
_"_What are you going to do with it Usagi-sempai?" asked Misaki innocently.  
_"_This!"_

I shut the book quickly rubbing my eyes a little. Did Usami know that I was aware of his 'other' pieces of work? Placing it inside the box filled with more novels by Akikawa Yayoi, I shut the lid and pushed it into the shadows of my closet.

Usami, you pervert. Looking over the titles I slowly realized how perverted I must seem owning these all. His last series of BL novels had been mediocre against his latest series. Only I knew the secret he held. His first series ended sadly with Takahiro and Usami parting ways but his latest series had certainly picked up the pace. Who was this new kid. Misaki. How did he steal his heart from Takahiro. That I would like to know.

"Umm… Hiro-san! Are you in there?"

Quickly shutting the closet I stood up and walked to Nowaki. Had he gotten taller?

"What is it?"

"How come on the fridge you wrote a notice saying you were going to be late tonight?"

"Oh! A student in my class is failing so I have to have an interview with him. My bad."

I looked away and noticed the time on my watch. I was already running late!

"AH! IT'S ALREADY 9!"

I quickly ran around the apartment gathering everything.

"I'm set. Bye Nowaki."

I stood in front of Nowaki and he looked at me confused.

"Oh!"

Nowaki leaned forward to kiss me and I returned it passionately, our tongues grazing against each other. I felt my face become red.

"I have to go. Sorry about dinner. Byee~."

I ran out the door and shut it. As I began to run down the hallway I heard Nowaki's voice in the distance.

"Damn. And I thought tonight we could take a bath together."

**--**

I walked into the sensei's office. The smell of cup ramen and wet paper met my nose making me pull back a little. This is so embarrassing. How could I be failing classical literature?

The letter I received from the school was to inform me that I was failing at that if my grades didn't improve I would lose my scholarship.

I took another step into the office only to feel a large hand place itself on my shoulder. I let out a scream and jumped forward. Turning around I saw the senior literature sensei in front of me. I had forgotten his name but I knew he was a well respected in his region of knowledge on literature.

"Ah. Ummm. I'm here to see…uhh…"

I looked around nervously. What do I say to this guy? A smile suddenly wrapped around his face and he leaded my forward deeper into the lion's den. Wasn't he going to say anything to me?

Entering a room I heard the door slam shut behind me.

"So you're Takahashi-san. I rmemeber you're the one always sleeping in my class."

I looked around for help.

"I don't know what you think of my class but one thing it isn't is nap time Takahashi-san."

Usagi-san…

"Not only that but you've got the second worst grades in my entire class. At the start of the semester your grades were well above average but have just dropped. I don't need any excuses. Either work harder or get out."

This guy's face wasn't cute at all. I looked around the room helplessly. I couldn't get out of this. I bowed to a ninety degree angle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will work harder. Please give me another chance. Please sensei."

Sensei looked at me with his stern eyes and opened his mouth, a vein twitching on his forehead.

"AH! Umm. I mean. I am getting tutored as we speak. So I mean. There are no problems are there?"

The expression on sensei's face changed to a small smirk.

"And who do you think can teach you to get from a fail to a star student hmm?"

I looked around the room more frantically trying to lie through my teeth.

"Usa… umm… "

"Who?"

"USAMI AKIHIKO-SAN!"

* * *

Not exactly a cliffie but still even I'm a little excited to see Hiro-san's reply to that. Hahaha shows him right for being such a mean teacher. But we've all seen his cute side. ^_^ Thanks for reading. Till next time bye. *peace sign*


	4. One Lie Brings forth a Second

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Four:** One Lie Brings forth a Second.  
**Author: **chriiiistopher

* * *

I spat my coffee out. Did he just say Usami Akihiko!

Running to get a towel, I quickly dried up the wasted coffee. Lucky it didn't get on my thesis papers; serves me right for eavesdropping on a conversation.

How could that kid know such an important writer? Running across the room, I remembered the little collection of Usami Akihiko novels on the third shelf of Hiroki's bookshelf collection. Opening the front cover of his book "Aquarius" I saw in red pen the signature of Usami Akihiko along with a little note.

"To my dearest, oldest friend. I hope you enjoy this piece of crap book. Akihiko."

Piece of crap? This guy must be humble. This book won so many awards. I looked at the picture of Akihiko Usami on the cover jacket and saw his high class good looks.

Wait… this guy seems familiar? Could he be that guy…? No… No way!

"Miyagi."

I screamed. Jumping about, I felt a fragile body jump over me and soon a cluster of books fell from above. I opened my eyes and saw Shinobu's own eyes, afraid and scared. I let out a sigh.

"You scared me to death. "

**--**

"U-U-U-U-Usami Akihiko-san?"

This kid. He couldn't be _that_ Misaki could he?

"You're lying right?"

The boy looked at me. His eyes searched the room and I saw his face turn a slight pinkish color.

"Umm… well… due to circumstances… me and Usami-sensei are kind of living together…. Because of my brother…"

The boy's voice suddenly became hushed as the last words escaped his mouth.

His brother…? _HE'S TAKAHIRO'S BROTHER!_ The thought popped into my mind causing a volcano of memories to erupt within my skull.

_Usami-san… is this the boy you've chosen?_

"Um… sensei?"

I opened my mouth as I felt the tears of the past begin to well up.

A scream arose outside. Losing my train of thoughts I heard Miyagi-sensei scream out 'Shinobu' in a squeal.

I cleared my throat loudly. Embarrassing, just embarassing. This must make the department look like a joke. Screaming was still going on outside as this kid, Misaki, stood there like a wounded animal still ready to crawl into a ball on the floor.

So much seemed to flash through my brain. Clearing my throat again, I rose my head.

"Would it be possible to see you another day after school?"

Misaki looked at me confused. He blinked at me a few times. He was kind of cute, I thought, nothing like Takahiro.

"You mean like… after class?"

He blinked a few more times at me his head tilted to the side.

"No. I mean like outside of school. I need to ask a few questions about your _tutor_."

**--**

Great. Just great, I thought. Another Usami Akihiko fanboy. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought for sure he wouldn't believe me.

"Umm. Okay. When?"

I looked around the room. Was it right for a teacher to meet a student outside school? But I'm already 19 years old. I'm basically an adult. I can look after myself.

"Tomorrow at this cafe."

He wrote down on a piece of paper the address of a corner shop I knew. I gave him a smile and bow before leaving the room.

"Oh and sensei. I will try hard. I'm not going to let myself fail."

I gave him another bow as I exited the room. I felt my stomach lurch. What am I going to tell Usagi to make this all alright?

**--**

Is he alright? I don't even know.

"Shinobu?"

He mumbled something back in reply and I felt a wave of relief crash over me. Thank god. Sitting up, the books over me falling to my sides, I saw Shinobu sitting there in the corner with a large cut along his cheek. I quickly ran over and held him close.

"Mmm… wha ah you doin" He mumbled to me trying to break my grip on him.

"Let go you idiot!"

I refused to let go, still holding onto his thin body with all my might. What would have happened if something happened to him? I can't lose some else.

Shinobu broke free of my grip and wacked a book on my arm for measure.

"Don't freak out like that. You're so weird."

His face was suddenly blushing looking at me. I can't belief how much I'm over reacting. I grabbed his shirt cuff and quickly pulled him out of the office. The room was still a mess but who cares. I didn't anyway.

Shinobu, still struggling against me, tried to break free but knew he couldn't beat me. I dragged him out of the now empty school and saw my car parked in its usual spot. Pulling the keys out of my pocket I put the key into the hole and opened the door, throwing Shinobu in.

**--**

I shut the door behind me. Was Usami home yet? He said he had a meeting with the publishers but most of the time he would lie to try and catch me by surprise when I came home. Quickly diving onto the couch, I felt Suzuki-san brush up against me and for a moment I thought that that idiot Usagi was here. I frowned at how much the thought of Usagi in the house excited me.

Soon enough an hour past and Usagi still hadn't turned up. Every minute seemed to drag on. Should I call him? Wouldn't he be busy in a meeting though. I don't know. I picked up the phone and looked down at it, unsure what to do.

Catching me off guard the phone rang and I quickly up.

"That was quick."

I heard Usami's voice on the other side of the phone and felt relief sweep over me.

"Were you going to call?"

I forced out a laugh.

"Nooooooo. I was… umm… talking to a telemarketer."

"I see. Anyway, I can't home till late tonight so you'll have to make dinner for yourself. Also, I doubt I'll get home before midnight so have an early sleep."

Huh? What's going on?

"Oh… oh okay. Well I'll let you finish your work then."

There was an awkward silence over the phone.

"Misaki, I love you."

I felt my entire face brighten up and I was swept over with feelings of embarrassment.

"Don't say that. I'm hanging up first. Bye."

"Misaki…"

"Bye Usagi. Work hard."

I hung up the phone and felt loneliness sweep over me. This had never happened before. Usagi, do I really feel this strong for you?

**--**

"You are so amazing so that's probably the reason."

I looked into Miyagi's eyes as I calmed him down.

"Just… you know. Don't worry so much. I'm not a kid you know. I can look after myself."

Miyagi moved in closer and brushed his hand against my cheek feeling the band aid that I placed there. He probably felt guilty but that's no excuse to treat me like a kid. I don't care about any age gap. Who cares about age anyway?

"Shinobu…"

"Fine. You obviously don't get it. I'm going back to my apartment."

Miyagi pushed me back onto his bed as I tried to sit up.

"Miyagi. I want you to love me… not be my parent."

"I'm not being your parent. Can't I… you know."

"What? Smother me?"

Miyagi's usual calm face seemed weary. I had to admit I didn't like seeing him like this but still, I wasn't ready to give up.

"Shinobu, stay with me tonight."

I felt my stomach turn. I don't want this to happen. He's only being so kind because I'm hurt… he's doing it out of guilt. This isn't love. But I don't want to miss this opportunity.

"I'll stay."

**--**

"Where are you going? I thought you said you had no plans this weekend."

"Well, I've got to see someone."

I stared harder at Hiro-san. He's been awfully strange since he came home from work. He's so jumpy and spaced out. Something about students and a giant, giant mess… I don't know.

I leaned in closer and looked at the wrinkles on his forehead.

"It's just a thing I have to go to. Don't make it a big deal okay?"

I leaned in closer again.

"If you say so," I said slowly.

"Anyway, Nowaki… how was work?"

I suddenly felt my eyes widen. Why is he asking me about work? Is he interested?

"Well it was pretty quiet actually. I had a patient with bad asthma though. He's all right now though so it's okay. He is stable I mean."

"… I see."

There was an awkward silence and I wasn't sure what to do. Why was Hiro-san being so awkward? Something has to be up.

"Hiro-san…"

"What?" Hiro-san snapped at me.

I felt a grin spread across my face. I have an idea.

"Let's take that bath together!"

**--**

I felt warmth cover my entire body as I pushed closer to him. I'm glad we decided to do this. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest and pushed my face into the back on his neck.

Miyagi lay there asleep and frankly, it pissed me off. How could he be asleep while I was in the same bed as him? Were dating, didn't I at least get a kiss? Or… _that_.

I wrapped my arms around Miyagi's stomach pulling his top up, feeling the soft skin beneath. For someone his age, he was really fit. His body could be confused for a 20 year old.

Miyagi let out a low moan making me want to touch him more. Moving up I pulled his top up higher and felt his chest, kissing him on the neck. I wonder if I would have this much courage if he was awake, I thought.

"Shinobu! What the hell are you doing?!"

I looked up and saw Miyagi's shocked expression. A small smile grew from the corners of my mouth. In my half asleep state I pushed my lips on his neck.

"Miyagiiiiiiiii~"

I moaned him name from the back of my throat. What am I doing? I licked a drop of sweat that had formed on Miyagi's pale skin. Am I all there tonight?

"Stop this Shinobu…"

I looked up shocked.

"Can't I…"

Miyagi looked at me with stern eyes and I felt a blush fall across my cheeks. Did I do something wrong?

"Stop this Shinobu… you're going to fall asleep any second…"

I looked up at Miyagi's eyes unsure what to say. My eyes began to water.

"Fool." He whispered into my ear.

"You're only teasing me since you're going to fall half way through seducing me."

I nodded my head, but soon I was fast asleep on Miyagi's shoulder. Damn his knowledge. Was I really that tired a second ago? My last thought before I fell asleep was that I was going to seduce Miyagi; to move from bottom to top. I'll prove to him I'm not a kid.

**--**

Changing positions for the hundredth time in the night I became restless and looked up at the clock: it read midnight. I'm so pissed off. Sighing, I sat up and looked around the room, turning on the lamp to give the room some light.

Even if he's in a closed up room most of the time, is it weird that I found the house so empty…? So lonely…? I screamed as loud as I could.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME IN YOUR GRASPPP! I'M NOT IN LOVEEEEE!!!!"

Tossing and turning on the couch I realized how tired I really was. But still, Usagi wasn't home yet. Do I go to bed without him? More importantly… what bed do I use?

Stroking my beard (it doesn't really exist but doing the motion makes me feel wiser) I began trying to fix the problem.

"One. I have my own bed. It's Usagi that forces me to use his. Two. Usagi isn't here so there is no one to force me. Three. Considering that I never really used my bed would that make it right for me to sleep in Usagi's? Four. I'm not dating Usagi (at least thinking so keeps me sane) so is it right for me to sleep there? Five. Usagi's bed really is more comfortable and more spacious. Six. What happens when Usagi gets home and sees I'm in either bed. He might make another move if I'm in there waiting for him. Wait. Not waiting for him. Just sleeping. Urgh. Seven…"

My mind continued to find different for's and against's on the situation. Giving up at point 34, I let out a heavy sigh. I walked over to the fridge and pulled Usagi's stupid, kiddy piggybank off the top of it. Pulling a coin out of it I made a strong decision.

"Let god pick where I sleep. Heads means Usagi. Tails means Mine."

I flipped the coin and saw it drop onto the ground. I let out a gulp then sighed. I'm so dumb, I thought.

**--**

No, I'm not just dumb: I am a complete idiot.

Nowaki pulled me closer to him and I felt the water surrounding us slowly cover my body. Nowaki's naked body was beneath me as Nowaki had decided that since we would have to lie on each other I was lighter therefore on top.

I looked down angry and saw Nowaki's eyes shining so bright it made my stomach turn. Who knows what perverted things were going on in his head at the moment?

I laid down onto him and felt his arms wrap around me. His body seemed burning to the touch making me hot all over.

"Nowaki…"

I wanted to roll around to look Nowaki in the eyes but didn't want to risk having myself touch his… area with mine. I don't think we could do much in this little bathtub anyway without injuring ourselves.

"Hiro-san…"

I felt Nowaki bury his face into my shoulder.

"Do you know how happy I am?"

I felt myself blush and tried to not appear weak. If I could make him happy at least, I thought, that was good enough.

I rolled over and planted a kiss on Nowaki's soft lips, the taste sweet yet bitter.

"I want to have you Hiro-san. All of you."

I felt my blushing face turn a shade of deeper red. I'm glad an idiot like me found someone as stupid as him.

"… Then have me."

**--**

Smelling his hair I felt my body react to him. He was so delicate, so cute, so, so sexy. My bed was filled with the smell of Misaki, who was rolling about until I entered the bed with him. Smiling under the sheets, I held Misaki closer to me, engulfing him. If only it was always this way. Maybe we could melt together.

Even if he didn't admit to it, I know he loves me. I believe it with all my heart. Misaki muttered something under his breath.

I licked Misaki on the ear, tasting him. How could he be so perfect? Everything about him, how come I find it all so adorable?

I got out of bed and walked out of the room needing a boost of tobacco. As I walked out I didn't see Misaki open his eyes to see I wasn't there next to him. I didn't see the look of disappointment. I didn't know he tossed a coin thinking heads means my bed and tails means the spare bed. Yet over all these things, I didn't know the fact that although it was tails Misaki still crawled into my bed.

Although, I knew how much I really did love him.

* * *

Yay Another chapter done. This one really is pretty long. I'm dissappointed in myself that I didn't get to Misaki and Hiro meeting up but I thought I'd make you wait a little plus it didn't really fit into the story yet. Are you enjoying this story? I'm trying very hard and even though it's taken me a month to publish a new chapter I really have been trying to do some writing when I get the chance. My computer was broken for a long time as well. Hate. Viruses.

Enough about that. Thankyou for reading. You are all great. (Woo)


	5. Summer Heat

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Five:** Summer Heat.  
**Author: **Tsukiakari22

* * *

"Get off me. I can do this to you, you know."

I looked down at the older man, my face shaded pink as I laid on him, wearing only my school pants.

"I don't know why you want to do this but just let me."

"No!" I shouted. "I want to do this."

Running my hand along his chest, I felt the warmth that emitted from it. His body was so strong. Nothing like my slim one. I lowered my head and set my lips onto his neck. Was I shaking?

"Shino-bu-"

Miyagi was enjoying this, I thought. I wasn't doing it wrong. I began to slowly kiss his neck in different places, tasting his sweat. It was already summer and this heat made us sweat all the more. I began to move down his neck when Miyagi pushed me off him.

"Miyagi!"

I tried to push myself back down onto him but again he pushed me off.

"Miyagi~!"

I placed my lips onto his chest and wrapped my arms around him, refusing to let go. He wrapped his own arms around me and rolled me over, under him.

"MIYAGI!"

--

"Usagi-san, I'm leaving now."

I called into the large apartment and heard a grunt reply to me from the recesses of Usagi-san's study. Probably writing another one of his porn books, I thought angrily.

Sitting down on the floor, I put my sandals and my tan, checkered hat on. Summer was here so that meant I could wear all the lovely summer clothes I owned. So much better than dreadful, cold winters. I could hear footsteps behind me and knew that damn Usagi was about to capture me in his large, greedy hands.

"Misaki."

"Nani?"

I turned around and met his lips in a flash on sunshine and blooming flowers. Screaming, I pushed myself against the closest wall away from him/ That dirty man, stealing yet another kiss off me.

"You stole that one!"

"Then take it back."

Usagi's voice was husky. He leaned himself over me and, in the heat, I felt Usagi's cold hand place itself on my cheek.

"You're sweating. Am I too hot for you?"

"S-shutup..."

Usagi smiled at me and I gave him a frowned at him. How come he always made me flustered. I wanted to mess him up one day like he always did to me.

A vision of me pushing him onto a bed began to unfold in my head.

_"Usagi. Time for me to hop down your rabbit hole."  
"Nooooooo. Misaki, let's just talk first!"  
"Hehehe. You know I just want to mess you up Usagi. Look at you, beneath me all flustered and stuff. Hahaha! I am the seme now!"  
"Ahhh~ AHHH~ MISAKI~"  
"I love you Usagi-sa..."  
_

I shuddered, stopping my thoughts in action. Wrong. Just wrong...**  
**

"Where are you going anyway?"

I jumped a little hearing Usagi's question. He can't find out the truth.

"I'm just going to see Sumi-"

I stopped myself knowing how Usagi would react to that.

"I'm going out to see… uhh…"

I looked at the floor trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm going to shop. It's summer you know. All the good sales are on."

"Where?"

"Commoner shops. I'm going! Bye."

I quickly moved out of Usagi-san's shadow and out the door. I let out a sigh of relief as I made my escape and could have sworn I heard Usagi say something as I left through the door.

--

"You heard me!"

Why am I getting angry at him?

"Nowaki! I've told you once so I shouldn't have to say it again. I'm just going out clothes shopping!"

"You didn't say that last time!"

"I changed my mind!"

I was getting flustered. This heat definitely wasn't helping either of us. Nowaki's voice was growing hoarse and so was mine. He wanted the truth and all i wanted to do was hide it. At times, we were both very, very stubborn people. I didn't even know why he would get so upset about me going out or anything. It's not like I'm going out to cheat on him or something.

"Why do you have to keep this a secret from me Hiro-san?"

I looked at Nowaki nervously. He was right though. Why did I have to keep this from him?

"I'm running late…"

Nowaki let out an angry groan.

"You said you were going to shop. How can you be late?!"

"The… the sales…"

I looked down and reached my hand out for Nowaki's. Why did this have to become such a big deal.

"Nowaki…"

Nowaki watched as my hand reached out to his and clasped it.

"You know I'm not doing anything wrong. I'll explain when I come back. Okay?"

Nowaki slowly nodded and I took it as a signal to finally leave. A part of me didn't want to go but I knew professionalism at these times was most important. I walked to the door and shut it behind me, Nowaki still keeping his head low.

As I walked into the elevator, I pressed for the ground level and watched the door slowly shut. By the time I was half way down, Nowaki had already left the apartment as well. But it was much later that I found out that.

--

"Why did you have to do that?"

Shinobu mumbled out from under the sheets.

"You know I wanted to do it to you this time."

I entwined my fingers into his hair.

"You were teasing me too much."

"I-I wasn't teasing you!"

Shinobu sat up from the sheets feeling pain rise up his spine from the pounding he had just received.

"I wanted you to enjoy it…"

I let out a hearty laugh.

"That's exactly what you did then."

He looked up at me confused.

"Huh-"

I caught his lips onto mine and I felt his small hands grab mine. In between kisses I whispered out his name and he lightly moaned from pleasure.

I thought to myself, I hope our time together never stops. Even if he didn't realize it, everytime he was near me I become so anxious. So anxious to just hold him and let myself make us closer again and again and again.

--

"NO WAY!"

I screamed at the train as if flew past me. This isn't fair! Standing on the platform I looked up and saw the next train came in 24 minutes. That's too long! I sighed as I ran out of the station and up the steps, back onto the street. People were moving like fish in all directions, all of them with a purpose but me.

I ran down the street trying to get to the coffee shop as fast as I could knowing I was going to be very, very late. As I crossed the road looking down at my watch a red sports car honked loudly.

"BE QUIET!" I screamed not paying attention.

I refuse to be late! I REFUSE TO BE LATEEE!

--

"You're late."

The boy looked down at the floor and I saw his body was drenched in sweat. He must have ran the whole way. Should I feel sorry for the kid?

"Just sit down."

The boy moved to the seat and sat as I had told him. I had already ordered him an iced coffee to help him combat the heat. How could he be Takahiro's brother? They are nothing alike at all. If this was Takahiro, he would have came here right on time like the perfect human being he is.

"Wh-why did I have to come here today sensei?"

I felt a vein pop up on my forehead. Didn't he know who I was? Didn't Usami-san tell this brat who I was?!

"I want to talk to you about Akihiko-san."

Takahiro's brother looked up quickly and looked straight into my eyes.

"You know Usami-san!?"

I looked at him shocked. I raised an eyebrow. Usagi?

"Uh! Oh…Uh... sorry. It's just… you called him by his first name…"

The boy's head lowered itself again and I pat him on the head, regretting it seconds later. Don't want to get too close now.

"He never told you who I am, did he?"

Misaki looked up at me confused for a moment before telling me in a quiet voice.

"... he doesn't tell me much…about him..."

I sipped my coffee. He sucked on the straw from his ice coffee. It was going to be a long afternoon.

--

"That's why I'm saying let me make it!"

I looked at Miyagi angrily as he leaned over the stove preparing dinner.

"Why are you always doing this Shinobu-chin?"

"Doing what?" I pouted.

Aren't I always like this, I thought. I mean, he is my boyfriend. I should be the one looking after him and making him feel comfortable. This isn't fair at all. He can't pamper me always and think I'll just take it like a selfish brat. I want to give him things too.

"Miyagi, just let me do it."

I pushed Miyagi aside and picked up the spatula, trying to continue where he had started.

"I said let me do it, Shinobu-chin."

"No! Let go."

"_No!_"

Miyagi and I began fighting over the stove. Miyagi wasn't trying to push me aside but was instead trying to pick me up from behind. Meanwhile, I was trying to pry him off me with the spatula unsuccessfully. I managed to get him into a headlock. Yes!

"Shi…"

Miyagi was muffled by my clothes.

"…inobu…"

I smiled a little seeing myself dominating for a change.

"SHINOBU!"

I looked at him angrily for using such a harsh voice on me. Before I could reply I suddenly felt incredibly hot and before I realized it, Miyagi had pulled me over the sink and was pouring freezing cold water on my arm. My sleeve was burning. He was saving weak, useless me all over again.

--

"Sensei… I don't know why you called me here exactly but I just want to let me make myself clear when I say Usami-sensei and I are not… _that._"

Sensei was sitting in front of me asking question after question. It was like he was trying to get something out of me. It wasn't annoying but frankly, I couldn't even answer half the stuff he asked me.

"W-w-what are you insinuating?!"

I looked at sensei and lowered my head again before I began talking. If I showed too much power to him, he'll probably just mark me lower on my half yearly report for being a wild youth. Have to play it humble.

"I just don't want you having the wrong idea about us since you two seem like two good friends. I'm just living with him."

Sensei leaned in a little and his voice suddenly lost it harshness. His attractive face (I'm not gay for thinking that right =D) moved in a little closer and he began talking quietly.

"Misaki-kun. I don't know how you caught him but just do something for me will you."

I looked up confused. What on earth did he want from a crunchy commoner like me?

"Don't let go. Never let go."

I stood up and felt my face turn red.

"U-U-U-Usami-san is my brother's best friend."

"He's your boyfriend."

I felt my face turn even brighter.

"Do-don't joke with me… I'm just a…"

Sensei stood up and moved next to me, patting me on the back.

"For the amount of effort I put into Usami-san I think I know you are not a burden to him."

"I don't unders-"

"Don't worry."

Sensei began walking to the door. Something flashed through my mind. I quickly followed him and asked him one last question.

"Sensei. What's… your first name…?"

"Hiro."

Hiro-sensei walked out the coffee shop as I stood there in shock, my knees shaking. It couldn't be... Please... God please...

_***flashback***_

_I looked down at my body, covered with red lines from Usagi's skilled lips. Certainly there would be no way of me going topless anytime soon without having an attack of embarrassment (not that I'd take my shirt off). Jealousy suddenly swept over me._

"_Usagi… Am I your first?"_

"_Misaki…"_

"_It's okay if I'm not…"_

_Usagi-san held my hand and told me his story. I shut my eyes as I listened to how his best friend's offer tempted him. The pain he went through. Why he did it. I heard his word's whisper into my ear and tears welled up into my eyes. I'm crying?  
_

"_Misaki! Are you alright?"_

"_I… I… Usagi…__ I…__ I…__"_

_Usagi-san held me close before i could say another word, as tears fell down my face profusely. Why did they fall? Was it because of what Usagi-san went through? The fact that he slept with someone else because he wished for my brother that much. Or was it because I was jealous. That I wasn't... Or that he did so much for my brother? Or was it something much more confusing? Why am I crying so much?_

_***End flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeeeeyyyyy! Another chapter complete my dear friends! I know I'm terrible for not updating as often as I should but it is harder than it looks. :'(

Plus, I was trying to edit former chapters of this story and my other story (_Don't Leave Me Behind- A NaruSasu Story haha_). If you look at first... 2 chapters (?) You might notice changes here and there. Just trying to make it more presentable and all that. You know the drill. Don't think I changed it massively but you might notice a few things. Anyway. I'll stop typing here so you can get back to doing whatever you want to do and have a great day. It's almost Febuary. Time sure knows how to fly by. I think I'm capped. =_=

Oh also (I know, I know. I'll be quiet soon) but I just want to say I'm so proud of this line..._ I turned around and met his lips in a flash on sunshine and blooming flowers. _I think it's so cute. I love writing stories. xD Review~


	6. Fantasies and Feelings

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Six:** Fantasies and Feelings.  
**Author: **tsukiakari22

* * *

I heard the lock of the door click open and before I knew it a flash of light flew past me, up the stairs and right towards Usagi's study room. I chased after it seeing what the fuss was this time. It was Aikawa-san and she looked angry.

"Good morning." I mumbled knowing the drill.

"MISAKI SAN! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I looked up at her kind of confused. Not exactly the answer I was expecting.

"What's Usagi-san done now?"

"HE CAN'T WRITE!"

--

"Why not?"

I looked at Nowaki angrily trying to see what he was pulling on me.

"Why can't we go?"

"I have school!" I said.

Nowaki turned around and quickly plotted something in his ticking brain.

"I have it!"

"Have what?" I replied grudgingly.

"School holidays are in two weeks!"

"Three weeks…" I replied automatically.

"Three weeks then! We can go in three weeks!"

A smile was drawn up on his face as he began to recite his carefully planned idea.

"We'll start with packing, making sure my little Hiro-san doesn't forget his bathers and other little things here and there for our little adventure..."

A vein pulsated on my forehead.

"After packing, we take the long car ride where I pet you until you fall asleep on my lap after a long day of trying to distract me at the wheel by touching my body in different places and seeing how I react..."

The vein grew larger.

"When we arrive at the lodge I'll call the receptionist over so she gets someone to load all our luggage onto a trolley and you will say in a cute voice, "Nowaki! Nowakiiiiii! I want to ride the trolley!" Just like that! Hahaha!"

I could now feel my nails digging into my palms forming a fist and my face had turned a bright red with anger. Nowaki looked up at me and I gave him a death glare. Scratching the side of his head, he laughed awkwardly.

"…Or something like that… Hahaha"

--

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

I looked at Aikawa-san. She had to be joking. I then looked over at Usagi for help but he seemed to not give a damn about what I thought.

"I don't want to write a normal story let alone… _that._"

"Misaki-kun! Come on! It's only a short story. It will only take a day tops. And you have school holidays so you will be out of your university soon enough to write it."

"Aikawa-san. No. Just no."

I looked around the room trying to find a way to escape but she had already locked me in the bear room with the only escape blocked.

"Why won't you just write Usagi?! Come on. Don't put me through this."

Usagi turned around and faced Aikawa-san.

"So I'll make him get the story to you by a fortnight?"

Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knees begging Aikawa to not agree. She looked down at me with her old sparkle back in her eyes.

"One moment Misaki please."

Aikawa-san grabbed Usagi and moved to the corner where they began speaking to each other.

"Usami-sensei, will this really make you get new ideas for your next story?"

"It's a sure win hit: The cute, innocent boy having to lose his dignity and write the smut. Even if it doesn't work out to be a good story I'll edit it anyway."

"But I don't think he'll write it!"

"He will."

"How?"

"He has a weakness."

"Oh?"

"His inner thigh-"

"I CAN HEAR YOUUU BAKA USAGI!!!!!"

--

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! YOU'LL JUST PITY ME!"

Shinobu-chin was crying. After I had saved him for catching on fire (long story) he had stopped touching me and stopped talking in general.

"You don't understand anything Miyagi!"

"Shinobu~"

"No! Don't use that voice on me!"

I looked down at the boy, crawled up over in the corner of the kitchen after burning yet another Cabbage Feast.

"I'm just an untalented brat."

"Don't speak like that. Shinobu-chin, you're fine."

"Miyagi…"

I looked at him and saw his tears falling freely down his sad face.

"I can't cook. I can't clean…Untalented me... I just…"

I can't handle this, I thought, seeing him sitting there so vulnerable. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. Just when he used tha voice on me…

"I mean face it… we've always been a weird looking couple…" he whispered out.

I slapped him across the face harder than I thought. The next second I held him tight in my arms. Through my clothes he tried to talk to me but I just blocked him off.

"We aren't weird. We're in love. I love you. I love you."

I whispered those words to him slowly and he soon stopped crying. Moving away from my chest he looked up to me with watering eyes and told me the last thing he said before I took him right there in the kitchen.

"You love me?"

I smiled down him and nodded.

"When will I stop being the one to take everything and be the one to give to you?"

--

_Misaki's lips parted slightly letting the velvety head of Usagi's cock enter gently into his mouth. The feeling was incredible for both men._

"_Misaki." Usagi said huskily, feeling his hand press against the back of Misaki's head as it bobbed up and down at a slow yet steady pace._

_Misaki mumbled something but his words couldn't be made out. His entire mouth had been filled and the vibrations from his voice only excited the older man more._

Hands shaking, I slowly placed the book onto the coffee table. I looked down at the cover and saw the two little chibi characters fighting adorably with pillows on top of a pink bed. It's all a trap to suck you in!

Stupid Usagi. I bet only old men with no lives read this stuff. How could I write that filth? A giant pile of books were in front of me and each one, although cute on the outside contained pure poison.

I stood up and walked down to Usagi's office hoping to talk myself out of this. I opened the door a crack and saw Usagi-san sitting there on his mobile talking away to someone.

I heard what he was saying and felt my eyes widen.

"So I was thinking for this part we could have M just doing a bit of foreplay before U takes him on all fours like a dog in heat. After that he can just play around with M's nipples for a bit until M is begging and just do it the…"

"USAGI?!"

Usagi turned around and saw me standing there. He hung up his phone and even from the distance between us I heard Aikawa's screams coming out the speaker.

"What's wrong Misaki?" he questioned me.

I stood on the spot.

"Usagi…san?"

Usagi stood up and kissed me on the lips. I stood there too shocked to react.

"Did my talk scare you?"

"… Usagi… san?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Usagi wrapped his long arms around my body and I felt myself tremble. It was the first time I had felt this; this feeling like suddenly I was a public figure, that every time Usami and I made love wasn't ours, but something for a book… Isn't it weird how sometimes the strangest things can hit our mind?

"M was me… wasn't it?" I said disappointedly. "Usagi… what… _what am I to you?"_

--

"I think you know the answer to that!"

Shinobu looked down as I caressed his body so softly, as if he was made of fine porcelain.

"Don't make me say it Miyagi."

I looked up and smiled. He looked so cute right now, his face blushing red.

"Ah~"

The smile on my face grew.

"You used to always say it." I felt my stomach squirm in anticipation.

"Fine… I'll say it."

I moved up his body gliding myself over him and saw his face twist in pleasure. My heart was beating a top of his.

"W-We're destined…"

--

"Don't say that!"

I looked up at Usagi, crying for who knows why.

"I don't want this."

Usagi's face looked confused and I felt my knees give way. I fell back onto Suzuki-san's bigger brother Suzuki-Sempai and felt more tears come.

"Usagi~san. Only you could make me feel like this!"

I felt for the first time in my life true anger.

"I'M JUST A MODEL FOR YOUR STUPID BL NOVELS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS ON THIS AT ALL!"

He bent down and tried to get near me but I began pounding him with my fists on his chest weakly.

"Everyone says I'm just a normal college student but you ruin everything! I wanted to just be me and not have to show this side of me: I don't do things with you so the the world can hear it!! But-but I want you so much!"

Usagi heard those words escape my lips and even though I was crying he suddenly smiled.

"Don't laugh at me when I'm crying! Stupid Usagi!"

The flem in my in my throat worsened as I kept on screaming at him.

"I want what I do with the person I love to be our most sacred thing! It's not supposed to be perverted and written down for the world to see is it?!"

Usagi-san didn't reply to me after this. Instead he simply wrapped his arms around me. They held me in place as I cried and cried and cried and squirmed, trying to free myself, really wanting to bury myself deeper in his scent. Why did I have to always lose my normal-ness around Usagi? Somehow, since the time I moved in, he and I had built something so strong together.

Usagi placed a kiss on my lips and I felt my tears drown in him. He didn't do anything more than that kiss though. And that's how I knew: this is love.

--

"Are you in love with me?"

Shinobu poked his head out of the bed sheets.

"Are you crazy Shinobu-chin. Did you notice what I just did to you? I wouldn't do it with someone I didn't love."

Shinobu looked from under the sheets, a place that he lately seemed to become so familiar with.

"I guess. I mean: we always end up doing it over and over but when do we just, you know. Go out for a coffee and hold hands shopping."

I looked up and Shinobu and understood the point he had raised.

"Tomorrow then." I said coolly.

He looked up surprised.

"Ah don't go out of your way for me. I'll just end up being a pain for you."

"I said tomorrow so it's decided."

Shinobu hid under the sheets.

"……… fine…"

I didn't see the smile he had under those sheets but I think I knew it was there. Well, at least, I knew it was there once I pulled off the bed sheets to show him giggling happily in a ball nude. One word:

_Adorable._

* * *

Another chapter finished successsfully!!!! Yeeeeeeeeeeey. Anyway, I need this story to pick up more plot or else I'm going to give myself a never ending plot of a little angst solved with love and lots of cute moments. It's not a bad thing exactly, but I can't have a massive 50 chapter plot going on. (Oh god that would take years. Haha.) 50 chapter stories are evil anyway. I've seen a few with like 200 comments and it's like get a life. But I guess I shouldn't judge.

On a better topic **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECKOUT MY NEW JUNJOU ROMANTICA STORY ENTITLED _DEEP BLUE: A MIXUP SERIES._** If you do I will love you so much and I need reviewers help for it so it would be great! *bows* Thankyou. I'd link you but I you can just, you know, go to my profile and then find it there. It's really not that hard.

Yey. Thankyou for reading another chapter brought to you by the marvelous Tsukiakari22. *peaceee*


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Title:** Romance.**  
Chapter Seven:** Calm before the Storm.**  
Author: **tsukiakari22

* * *

The one thing I understood fully at that very moment was the amount of new found time I had been given from the good people of Mitsuhashi University. The joys and terrors of school holidays had finally arrived and this only meant I would find a million and one situations featuring Usagi-san and I.

No matter of what I could think of, Usagi always weaseled himself into my plans. Sleeping in equals waking up nude. Not sleeping at all equals being pressured to the bedroom eventually. Staying out of the house equals a sappy moment of reconciliation followed by steamy shower sex. Staying home equals Usagi catching me after his work to do me in the kitchen while making dinner. There was no end to the list.

The only situation that saved me in a time like this was the biggest joy I could possibly hold: The joy of locks on doors. No matter what Usagi thought or wanted, if a locked door separating us, a solution to my life's problems was possible. I was free.

Sadly, only one door had a lock on it in the entire massive, unknown-sized apartment of Usagi-san and that happened to be the bathroom; and the good bathroom too considering another was like bathing in bears and bows or bears in bows (whatever suits your fancy).

"Usagi-sannnnn~ I'm going to read in the bath for a while."

I heard Usagi reply to me from the study as I grabbed a set of clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Filling the tub with water and bubbles, I took my clothes off and entered it. Immediately, I felt my entire body feel cleaner and better. I sat for a while soaking up the water, feeling the steam travel from the water, past my neck and chin and up onto the roof and on the mirror, fogging it.

Smiling, I heard a scamper of footsteps outside. The fun was beginning. Laying my book down on the floor near the tub, I sunk my head half way into the water. Making bubbles with my mouth, I heard the creak of a floorboard. Usagi was coming but he would be out of luck.

I watched the doorknob slowly twist as Usagi tried to catch me by surprise. Usagi pushed and felt no budge in the door.

"What's wrong Usagi? I'll be done soon enough then the bathroom can be all yours."

I laughed hard, dipping my head under the water and a disgruntled Usagi-san sulked off back into his little study room. I had to cover up this laughter.

--

"Come out of there Hiro-san!"

Hiro-san walked out, a blue, denim hat sitting on top of his ruffled hair. His usual jeans and t-shirt hugged his body and his expression looked as if he was about to enter a funeral.

"Shall we go?"

I grabbed Hiro-san by the wrist and skipped to the couch. I picked up a few bags and quickly made sure they were securely packed.

"How long are we going to be gone for Nowaki?"

I looked up and smiled.

"Long enough."

I kissed Hiro-san on the cheek and he jumped back.

"H-hey…"

Hiro-san looked down at the carpet as I picked up all our bags, dropping them in front of the doors.

"What's the matter Hiro-san?"

"… nothing."

I moved in and noticed that Hiro-san refused to look up.

"Are you alright?"

"… fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt confused. Why wouldn't Hiro-san look up? Was something bothering him?

"I'm going to go pack the luggage. Just wait for me here, okay?"

I picked up the bags at the door and walked out leaving Hiro-san alone. As I shut the door behind me, I felt my heart waver, wondering how much Hiro-san really wanted to go with me on our little adventure.

"Is it my fault?" I whispered out sadly.

Slamming the trunk door shut, I walked back into the elevator and up to our apartment. I wondered if Hiro-san was still looking down at the floor.

I stood in front of the front of our apartment when I heard the strangest noise stopping me in my tracks.

Was that laughter?

I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Hiro-san was jumping up and down with a smile smothered across his face like a 6 year old finishing a block of chocolate.

"Yaaaayyaaaayyyaaayyy!"

I shut the door and sat against the wall for a moment wrapped in happiness. Holding my smile in, I opened the front door and found Hiro-san standing in the same spot he was in before, his head held low. He was trying to hide his smile, my insides screamed happily.

"Are you ready to go?"

I looked happily at Hiro-san, looking at him fidget.

"…now?"

I nodded then realized Hiro-san couldn't see me do that. The joy suddenly rose up at my own foolishness and I fell to my knees laughing. Hiro-san looked up and ran over to me.

"What's got into you?" he said gruffly.

"Nothing," I cried out happily, "nothing at all!"

Hiro-san looked down at me grudgingly letting his smile well up as I looked up at him. He placed a kiss on my lips: sweet and beautifully delicious.

"I think if we don't leave now we'll never leave." I whispered in a seductive voice.

Hiro-san straightened up like a cat and ran to the door shutting the door behind him.

"I'm in the car!" he screamed.

In my head I felt the little alerts sound and the birds chirp in a new hour, as happiness blew over me like a summer breeze.

"This trip is going to be fun," I whispered to myself.

--

"Shinobu-chin! Why are you taking so long in there?"

I looked down at my watch and saw it was already midday.

"Do you want to go out for lunch or not!"

Shinobu-chin opened the door and stood there in a pair of jeans, a green top and a black cardigan. He looked adorable. I felt myself stare. I felt him notice my staring.

"I'm ready." He mumbled.

"Let's go then." I said back kindly ignoring the arousing feeling that was growing inside me.

I walked ahead to the front door as Shinobu trailed behind. We had decided that we would go out to a café for lunch today in order to stop us always 'eating in'.

Shinobu walked in front of me quickly and I stopped in my footsteps.

"You- you- uhh…"

I looked at him for a moment confused before walking up to him, grabbing his hand and continuing to walk on.

Shinobu-chin dug the side of his head into the shoulder.

"You look nice…"

I heard his whisper and my heart skipped a beat quickly. I wasn't wearing anything special. I always wore this didn't I, I thought. Now wasn't the time to act like a teenager in love.

"Thank you."

I looked down at him and smiled as we continued walking down the short hallway to the elevator.

--

"Stop right there!"

I walked up to Usagi and looked at him up and down.

"Are you hiding something?" I questioned.

Usagi looked at me angrily and replied curtly.

"Of course not! Jeez. Grow up Misaki."

He walked past me and I was caught in a state of shock. Did the man of a million bears, the man of the endless train track in his bedroom, the man of the 'run away when work needs to be submitted' attitude just tell me to grow up.

I shook my head around and tried to ignore the feeling of being hurt and stormed off to my (by which I mean Usagi's) bedroom and picked out a pair of clothes.

I then ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stripped naked and felt a cool breeze surround me. The water was already in the bathtub and just waiting for me to enter.

Picking up the book I was reading for school, I entered the bath and tried to enjoy myself. The sound of the tap dripping began to blur out as I was absorbed into my book. I wasn't much of a book reader but when I did get into a book I tended to be able to focus well.

A scamper was heard outside. I decided to ignore it. Then I heard another: like a rat nearly sneaking about his own house. I decided to call out.

"Usagi-san if that's you it's pointless. This has become a daily thing. Just give up."

I heard no response. I looked back down at my book and found my head unable to concentrate. Stupid Usagi's fault as usual.

I mean, why did he have to be so harsh to me. I asked one question and treated me like a little kid. Well I'm more mature than him plus I'm already over 18 so he's just being childish. I did nothing wrong.

I let out a loud hmph which was followed by the sound of the doorknob turning. I looked over and watched Usagi try to get it. A credit card slipped in through the door and my eyes widened. The whole credit card thing to unlock a lock didn't actually work did it?

The door swung open. I stood up, exposing myself to a naked Usagi wearing only a white shirt.

"Usagi-san!"

He smiled at me. I dropped my book into the water destroying it. My haven for the holidays was lost. Usagi was going to enjoy his this time with me.

--

I pushed Nowaki off my shoulder and woke him up from his nap. The warmth from his touch was still on me.

"We're here."

Nowaki looked about surprised.

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

I saw a smile spread on Nowaki's face and couldn't help but show one too. My time with Nowaki was just beginning.

"I'm excited."

Nowaki looked at me, his eyes almost sparkling. I wonder if he knew that happened to them.

"Now my dreams can come true."

I felt the happiness in me waver for a second. What dream is he talking about…?

"First we enter the hotel room and you jump onto the bed happily, tossing your clothes onto the dresser and look at me with lust and say 'I've been waiting the whole car ride for you Nowaki' or something like that."

I felt myself get angry. As if I would ever be that easy!!!

"Then after getting accustomed to our hotel room we'll go into the spa and you'll tell me how good the jets feel and then grab me into a passionate kiss. After that we end up having sex in the water."

I then felt myself become angry. Where did he get all these crazy ideas from? And again with doing it in water. First bathtub now this. Does he have a fetish or something?

"That sounds about right Hiro-san, yeah?"

I laughed awkwardly and threw my head back. Now isn't the time to get upset at him. Even with my pride, things more important that that are here. It's the first trip me and Nowaki will ever share.

"Yeah… something like that…"

I walked out of the car and Nowaki followed me looking around smugly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are too."

I freezed on the spot. Nowaki smiled. I ran back towards the car and tried to lock myself in but failed miserably. Nowaki pulled me up closely and whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"These next two weeks you're all mine."

I pushed myself away quickly before I was caught up in the moment. I'm not a teenager anymore who gets taken away with their feelings and goes nuts with their lover. I must remain the adult here.

"You're blushing Hiro-san."

"At least wait until we're in the hotel room Nowaki!"

My stomach turned. Oh no I didn't.

--

"USSAGI!"

I cried out Usagi-san's name as he entered me, the water of the bath overflowing like my emotions were at that very moment.

Usagi pressed his chest against my back and I felt his cold skin touch mine. His shirt now clung onto his body and had become basically see through.

"If you pull that face, I'll only go at it harder."

I shut my eyes tightly.

"Usagi-san. You're so mean."

A smile crossed Usagi's face.

"But look how much you're enjoying this."

I cried out as Usagi thrust into me. His hands crawled over my body, leaving invisible fingerprints everywhere. I was already (as much as I hate it) incredibly hard and Usagi's thrusting only fueled my lust more.

"What do you want Misaki?"

As he said my name, he again thrusted, grunting it out. Maybe it was the steam in the room or lack of oxygen on the water but my head was going crazy in anticipation.

"I- I-"

I tried to control my panting but it seemed like a useless attempted.

"I wa-nt you Usa-Usagi"

Usagi wasn't giving me any break. The water around us began to crash against the sides of our bodies, seeping in between the gap that separated our two bodies.

"I want you Usagi-san."

Usagi-san thrusted into me again and I felt my body tense up. My hands reached down and I began to pump myself profusely, wanting this sensation to hit maximum and stop torturing me. I don't care if it is greedy to want to pleasure myself when I should be trying to pleasure the other person more than me but this heat was too much to handle.

The room began to fill with my moans and I felt the hands over my most private area be replaced by far larger hands.

"Usagi~!"

Even though I couldn't see his face I was sure he was smiling behind me.

"Misaki. I love you."

I smiled and felt my heart warm. He loves me, I thought. How lucky am I.

My body spasmed and I felt my contents fly upwards onto my chest and onto Usagi's hand.

I whimpered out Usagi's name as I felt the last bit of liquid leave my body. How embarrassing, I thought.

Usagi wrapped his long arms around me and laid me down in the pool of water below us. He quickly moved in and out of me and I shut my eyes in pleasure. I'm so terrible, I would I want to run away from Usagi-san? How could I think that? _He is my everything already.  
_

_

* * *

  
_Yay. I know I am putting this out on Valentine's along with the millions of sappy stories out today but I assure you it is simply coincedence. I don't do Valentine's Day. Well... until I find someone to love. Haha.

Anyway I called this _Calm before the Storm_ but I don't know when this storm is coming. Next chapter. The chapter after. Who knows. I think the end of this series is looming. Once I finish this story (how long will that take) I will start my other series on Junjou Romantica which I published. Both my current ongoing series (the other being a Naruto fanfic) are ending in a few chapters. *sigh* All my hard work finishing is scary. Also. Anyone else realise MisakixUsagi love scene wasn't cut out of this one. Usually I say they get into the foreplay and just end it. This time more action. Yay. ^_^ Got more lemonnnnnnnn. Anyway, bye bye~


	8. Shining Day

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Eight:** Shining Day  
**Author: **tsukiakari22

* * *

I heard my phone begin to ring and Nowaki let out a frustrated sigh. I blushed and pulled myself out from under him, buttoning up my jeans as I ran over to the phone.

"WHAT!"

I screamed into the phone. A whining baby replied to me.

"I have been calling nonstop for 30 minutes Hirokii~~~ Do you not want to speak to me that much?"

I heard him sniffle and I felt ready to punch him.

"This is holidays Miyagi! Why are you calling now?"

"I needed to know if I could come over to your apartment tonight and get that book for my thesis. It's due next weeeeek."

"NO! I'M ON HOLIDAY!"

I hung up and turned my phone off. Turning around, I stormed back into bed and felt Nowaki wrap his arm around me slowly.

"I'm sorry about that." I whispered to him seeing the frustration in his eyes.

Nowaki looked down at me as I pressed the side of my head about his broad chest. My holiday with him was already over and somehow we hadn't even finished 'it' yet. It's not like I was desperate or anything but it did feel weird to not have him at least… you know.

"Do you want to…"

"I'm hungry."

Nowaki stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He was annoyed. I could tell. No matter what the mood was it was always ruined... by me. It wasn't like I meant it but it always seemed to happen.

For example, Nowaki and I took a trip to the spa and began having some fun under the water when another couple went and sat down right next to us staring at us so I told him to stop. Again, the first night we were here, Nowaki put me down onto the bed and began nibbling on my neck. Next second I was asleep. Another time, we woke up together and started going at it only to hear my stomachs cry out for food numerous times breaking the mood.

What am I going to have to do?

--

"Usagi-san, breakfast!"

I looked up the stairs to see if Usagi was going to respond. Hearing nothing, I ran up and knocked on his study door.

"Usagi-san breakfast, I said!"

Still no reply. I swung open the door and caught Usagi dressed only in pants putting on a white shirt. Feeling my face brighten up I quickly shut the door.

"Why are you getting dressed?!" I asked quickly.

Usagi talked back to me.

"Isn't this what people do in the morning?"

I felt my stomach turn at the dumbness of my question.

"You can come in now, I'm dressed."

I opened the door and took a step in. Where did Usagi-san go? I looked around. The door shut behind me.

"USAGI!!!!"

Usagi, still topless, was now lying on top of me and I could feel his hands on my hips.

"Get off me you idiot! Breakfast will get cold."

Usagi moved in and placed his lips on my neck.

"You can be my breakfast. I'll lick you clean."

I could feel Usagi's hot lips work their magic on me, making me lose my breath. I wasn't going to fall into his trap and let him swallow me alive.

"S-Stop joking around Usag-gi…ahhhh…"

My body didn't listen to my words and my hips rose, brushing against Usagi's own. I couldn't deny the feeling it gave me. This wanting that raged in my body, hiden away to even me was burning.

"You seem to be enjoying this…"

He moved his face above mine. I saw small clumps of hair fall playfully down his cheek. His forehead was sweating slightly making his face glow.

"… Misakkiiii."

He whispered out my name so beautifully, my heart raced crazily. I felt my eyes well up and I tried to look away from Usagi's piercing gaze. What the…

Usagi grabbed my chin and forced it to face his as he placed his lips onto my eyes healing the tears.

I bit my bottom lip as his soft lips brushed against me. I could smell the tobacco off his body yet it didn't seen disgusting in the slightest.

"…But breakfa-"

Usagi stopped me half way through my sentence as he placed his lips onto mine.

The tears really fell down my face now. Why was I even crying? Was I really that sad? Or worse, was I really that happy?

I pushed Usagi-san off me before I even realized it and slammed the door shut behind me racing down the stairs. I was crying so badly. It wasn't manly in the slightest. I ran away down the halls screaming out to Usagi as I tried to talk through my tears.

"I'm going to class."

As I said the last word, I let out a large wail and fell to the floor from the impact of my crying. Was I really that happy?

--

"Okay, screw this!"

I looked up from my book and saw Nowaki standing right in front of me, wearing a bath robe and an oddly mean look on his face.

"I tried to make our love romantic but that didn't seem to work. So now I'm trying a new method."

I placed my bookmark in my book and looked at him confused.

"Brutal. Force."

My eyes widened as Nowaki grabbed me by both arms and laid me onto the couch. My book fell from between my fingers as Nowaki pushed himself onto me roughly, undoing the buttons of my top hastily. What has gotten into him?

"Nowaki what are you thinking?!"

Nowaki placed his lips onto mine stopping the words flowing out my mouth. I continued to struggle as Nowaki was ravaging me. This was nothing like he usually was. Was he that desperate for me?

"Hiro-san, I want you so bad-"

The doorbell went off. On the other side of the door, a voice travelled though.

"Someone ordered room service."

Nowaki looked down at me annoyed and I let out another long sigh. Both of us stared at each other refusing to break gaze. Nowaki eyes looked awfully upset but much more angry than usual. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Uhh… is anybody in there?" cried a voice.

--

"Miyagi?"

I called down the hallway to no reply. Walking around the corner I saw Miyagi lying on the couch, a book against his chest, his eyes shut tight as he slept away. I smiled and sat down on the floor next to him. Looking at his face I truly examined it. Although he was so much older than me, I could never say that he looked that old at all. He had kept his youth well.

Miyagi rolled over and I leaned in closer.

"Miyagi" I whispered in his ear quietly. "Wake up."

Miyagi's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Wake up."

"Nooo. Let's go to bed…. Mmmm… together."

Miyagi grabbed my arm and dragged me in. Surprised, I tumbled on top of him. The couch couldn't fit both of us on it. I stood up and pulled Miyagi by the cuff of his sleeve.

"Why are you so sleepy in the middle of the day?" I squealed as I dragged him along to the bedroom.

"I had work due tomorrow to finish up. I didn't sleep last night."

Miyagi collapsed on top of the bed and rolled himself somehow under the sheets.

"Do you wanna join me?" he questioned sleepily.

I looked at Miyagi and realized something very amazing. Here I am standing over a half asleep Miyagi lying in our bed, just the two of us. Now is my chance to do! I can finally be on top.

"I'm coming." I said nervously yet anxiously at the same time.

--

"Let's go!"

Nowaki threw clothes into our suitcase and was angrily trudging around the room, picking up all our items.

"But we've still got two days left."

"I don't care! WE ARE GOING!"

Nowaki threw my final things into the bag and zipped it up. I stood there completely shocked. Was he for real? What is going on with my gentle lover?

Ever since I got my room service all that has been communicated between us are a few grunts on Nowaki's part and me trying to make terrible conversation.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the car on my way back to the city after a strange holiday with Nowaki. He sat in the driver's seat looking forward and refusing to budge. I could see the veins in his neck and honestly this new side of Nowaki was really...

My eyes widened and I looked out the window. An aggressive Nowaki? Could it be? I crossed my legs. No Hiroki, I thought to myself, just no.

--

Shinobu lay on top of me and I was now wide awake. There was no way I could stay half asleep to see this scene unfold.

"Are you sure?"

"J-just let me."

Shinobu placed his hand onto my chest. Leaning forward, I whispered into his ear. His scent caught my nose and drew me in even further.

"You have to be more aggressive than that to win top spot, little cub."

Shinobu looked around and placed his lips down onto mine. His kiss was soft and he quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Seeing his red cheeks, I laughed quietly. He felt the uneven movements of my chest and knew straight away I was laughing.

"You're laughing at me?!"

I looked at Shinobu smiling gently. He was so cute as he was; he didn't have to be on top. I wanted to take him right there and make sure he couldn't stand for a long time.

"Stop laughing Miyagi!"

I looked at him and saw his pleading eyes which made me only laugh more. I wasn't laughing at him but I couldn't help but let out my happiness.

"That's it!"

Shinobu turned a bright red and fiercely smashed his lips against mine, the friction causing sparks between us. I was taken aback and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. My mind went blank and I felt a strong Shinobu take the lead. Pulling away Shinobu looked at me proudly.

"How was that?"

I smiled.

"Not aggressive enough." This was going to be fun I hoped.

"Miyagi!"

Shinobu grabbed my wrists and pinned them down onto the bed.

"Take it back!" he said.

"Take back what?" I said playfully.

"Say I'm good."

"I will if you finish the job well."

Shinobu felt his body gain strength and prepared himself.

"Get ready to be…"

Shinobu stopped. His whole body was shaking. He was scared.

"What?" I said soothingly. Shinobu shook his head, trying to fight off his nervousness.

"Get ready to get blown away by my skill."

Face blushing, Shinobu placed his lips onto mine and began an interesting game that had never been done before.

--

"Usagi-san… why are we going to this?"

I looked at Usagi trying to work out what was going through his head. My brother, Takahiro, had invited us over today as he wanted to celebrate some promotion at work. I had no idea about the details though. It seemed awfully vague.

"It's your brother. What do you mean why are we going?"

"Uh. I mean like… you know. This is the first time we've accepted to go to their house since he moved back to Tokyo. I know you said we couldn't attend cause of your work commitments but I kind of thought you were just trying to get out of it."

"Well we're going this time so don't complain."

I looked at Usagi and nodded my head. I hope it's not my fault he didn't want to see Takahiro.

"I brought wine by the way. I thought that is a good celebration thing… Oh and I thought of making some food to give to them when we come over but I ran out of time because of school work so I thought maybe instead we could go buy some at the bakery or something. I mean, it's rude to come to someone's house empty handed right?"

Usagi looked down at me and smiled calmly.

"It's all right. Don't be so stressed."

"I'm not stressed." I replied immediately. "I just want to make you look good in front of my brother. I know how much his friendship means to you."

Usagi-san hit me on the head.

"You." He replied to me.

"Huh?"

"I'm only looking at you."

--

"Stop looking at me."

Shinobu cried out to me under his pillow.

"It was my first time okay?! Not all people are good their first time. Sometimes it takes a few goes to get it right!"

I smiled staring straight at the back of Shinobu's head. I ran my hand down his smooth back.

"You did good."

"Stop saying thatttttttt."

Shinobu peeked out from under the pillow and instantly met my eyes.

"Ahhhhh…. Miyagi~"

I laughed.

"Look at me."

Shinobu shook his head.

"Look at me." I repeated.

Slowly, Shinobu looked up and saw my eyes reach out to him. In a low, husky voice he replied to me.

"What?"

"I love you…"

My heart felt so strong at that moment. I looked at Shinobu's big round eyes, stroked his light brown hair and saw him shut his eyes quickly as if he was hiding away.

Quietly he replied to me.

"… Miyagi… From the first time, to now, to the future… I love you."

I wrapped my arms around Shinobu. His warmth spread to me and my warmth to him. Our eyes continued to meet, having a secret conversation between them.

"Ne~ Miyagi…"

I looked at Shinobu, for the first time hearing him speak in such a manner.

"I want us to love each other forever. I can never love anyone but you. I don't want to. Even if we fight or end up parting, I'll love you. Forever."

Tears streamed down Shinobu's face. I felt my throat close up trying to stop my own tears from overflowing within me. My breathing was tight as I felt my whole body seize up in happiness.

No matter how many times we say it it's not enough. I love you. I love you. I love you.

**The **_**Terrorist**_** End**

--

"Misaki."

Usagi made a left at the corner. I looked up from my mobile, pausing tetris.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

I laughed awkwardly. My heart was beating loud within my chest. Even saying his name was getting to me these days. Have I become the lovestruck maiden in this story? I laughed in my mind. Never, I say.

"Do you hear sirens?"

"Huh?"

I looked around. The street was pretty empty.

"Yeah… but I dunno where they are coming from."

Looked back down at my mobile, I unpaused the game. My heart was beating oddly within my chest.

"I hate sirens you know…"

Usagi looked at me for a moment, losing focus on the road.

"Why?"

I lost my game and placed the phone in my pocket.

"I dunno." I lied.

Usagi looked back at the road.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

I looked at Usagi uncomfortably. What was this aura? It felt like we were almost a normal couple for a second.

"Ah! Ahh… I know. Haha Yeah yeah. Of course I know."

I scratched the side of my head to try and shake off some of my nervousness. Suddenly there was a screech of tires and to my side I saw a car flying towards us, unable to stop. My heart froze and fear stricken me completely. Already I felt a tear on my cheek.

Time slowed all of the sudden. I saw the car door close in on me, bending in shapes I didn't know possible, and I saw the bonnet of the car bending in a similar fashion. Usagi shouted something but I couldn't hear it over the grinding of metal. Time returned to normal pace. In less than a second I felt my entire body thrust forward, smashing into the glass window. Blood. Lots of blood.

"Usagi-san?" I called out unsurely.

The sun's reflections hit the bended metal of the car's intertwined and shone straight into my eyes. I could only see white. The world was shining for that short moment.

"Usagi-san?" I whispered out with my last amount of energy.

My body heated up suddenly and I felt that white light turn to red. Fire. Sirens blazed. I tried to move but felt no part of my body obey. Those sirens. Not like my parents, I thought. Oh god, don't die like my parents.

* * *

God I feel so sad just writing this. Don't worry. Misaki is strong. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Sorry this took so long to post. I have my reasons but I won't make excuses. Comments would really be appreciated as usual. Urgh. I want to cry a little still just thinking about Misaki. And Usagi. Who knows what happened to him. Sorry for writing such a depressing cliffhanger.


	9. Forever

**Title:** Romance.  
**Chapter Nine:** Forever.  
**Author: **tsukiakari22

* * *

The faint noise of beeping met my ears as I opened my eyes. The world that was spinning in front of me eventually began to focus as I continuously blinked against the light. I let out a yawn and brushed some hair that was sticking to my forehead from sweat. Relieve was swimming in the pit of my stomach.

Lying in a hospital bed, I tried to sit up lazily. Immediately a sharp pain flew down my spine. I screamed, writhing on the bed, surprised by the pain shocking me from my calm. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital. Next to the bed, a wheel chair was sitting and I felt myself almost choke on the bile rising from my throat. I looked down at my legs as fast as I could and tried to move them. They refused to make any reply.

"Oh God…"

My dreams had come alive.

"NO!" I cried out, feeling my heart explode. I didn't want this. I tried to roll over but it seemed impossible. I don't want to be handicapped, I thought so desperately. I banged on my legs trying to feel a response but nothing came. I couldn't even feel my own hands bruise my legs. It was all gone.

"NOOO!" Tears were streaming down my face. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists into tight balls. Looking down at my body I saw how thin I had become. Shaking, I ripped the needles and other instruments out of my arm and dragged myself out of the bed, into the wheelchair using all the strength in my arms to do it.

Frantically, I moved my hands around the wheels, skidding down the halls. My mind was racing faster than I could act. So many questions were surfacing and a face was peering out to me in the midst of those questions.

"Usagi!" I screamed. I needed to know where he was. If I was like this, what was Usagi like? Was he in the hospital at least? If my legs don't work from the accident, what is Usagi's condition? I felt myself arms stop working causing me to roll forward aimlessly.

"He's not dead is he?" I choked out.

--

In the car, there was dead silence. I can't seem to stress that enough: _dead silence._

"How's... work?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hiro-" He stopped himself. I looked at his face and saw a conflict of emotions hitting his face. Did I do something wrong? Was that what this was?

"…W-what is it Nowaki?" I asked, scared of the answer yet longing to know.

"Nothing is wrong." He said it with such determination that I knew it had to be a lie. I sat back in my chair and looked at out the window. Of course something is wrong, I thought.

I looked down at my watch; I saw it was already 5:30.

"Want to go out to eat or stay home?" I questioned Nowaki, trying to seem uninterested.

"I am going out with friends tonight."

I raised my eyebrow. "What friends?"

"From the hospital..."

The car was hit with another stream of silence. Why wasn't anything seeming to sit right between us? Why wasn't Nowaki talking about how he wanted to do weird thing about me? Why wasn't he his usual cheeky, absent-minded yet adorable self? I'm the person he knows best, right? I'm the person who knows him best… right?

"That's it!"

Nowaki looked up hearing me raise my voice at him. It looked like I had to do something I hated: Invading person life.

"It's my fault isn't it? Because we didn't do it right on our holiday? Because I am too boring for you? I'm the one causing you to stress and now you're angry right? I'll make it up to you. Just stop this right now!"

Nowaki looked back out the front window, focusing on the road. Looking at his face I saw so much emotion rise up, only for him to swallow it back down into the depths of his chest.

"It's not you… I'm sorry Hiro-san… It's really not you."

"I'm not finished here Nowaki! Now stop acting like a three year old and either tell me what it is or I'll just assume the worst and then we'll just have probl-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered out to me.

Nowaki had never been the type to raise his voice to me unless he was angry but whispering, it seemed, was far worse at that very moment.

"Nowaki, I'm worried about you…"

"I'm fine. I'm here. Let's just go home and eat okay?"

"But your frien-"

"Just forget I said anything."

I slowly nodded unsure how to respond. Something definitely must have happened. Why was he so upset? What in the world was I going to do to help this?

--

Where is he?

I rolled around the hospital, objects blurring at my sides as I went faster down the hall looking in every spot possible until I reached the entrance.

"He isn't at home is he?" I thought aloud. "While I was in the hospital, he wasn't sitting at home was he?"

Heading out the front of the building, I flew down the ramp and onto the sidewalk. The sun had set, giving the entire world an orange tinge. The streets seemed free of cars and bikes. Everything seemed quiet actually; so peaceful and quiet.

I blinked against the sun. Stopping under a tree, I felt in my pocket and found my mobile. I flipped it open and checked to see any new messages. There was zero. Was my mobile always there?

I lay my hand down onto the armrests and leaned back in the chair. The dried up tears on my face kept reminding me of the horrible truth I faced and the stinging of my eyes only made matters worse.

"Usagi?" I whimpered out helplessly. I felt so lonely at that moment. Away from Usagi's large hands and from his even warmer heart, the world had become so cold. Where could he be?

Something warm suddenly engulfed my hand. My eyes widened as I looked to my side and saw nothing there.

"What the-"

The heat tightened around my hand and I suddenly felt my heart beat quickly. What was that?

Something small landed on my arm and I looked down to only see there was nothing there still. The small feeling began to travel down my arm, more and more hitting my skin. What was it? Even though I could see nothing, it was as if invisible lines where being traced down my arm, almost like tears.

"Usagi-san?" I called out. I shut my eyes trying to sense what it was. It felt so nice. It was almost bathing me in warmth. Something soft then fell onto my lips. I felt a small pressure push against them and the slight taste of tobacco teased my tongue. It was soft, I thought. Whatever that was touching me was so, so soft.

The feeling faded away as I opened my eyes. I sat there only feeling the sting of my tears for the moment, soaking in what had just happened. I felt the mobile sitting on my lap begin to ring. My eyes widened hoping to see Usagi's name written there. The caller on the screen though read 'Misaki'.

--

Nowaki shut the door behind him as I waved goodbye. This morning hadn't been much better than any other day. I looked into the empty apartment and sighed.

Cleaning the dishes in the sink, I looked over the room and saw a piece of paper stuck to the floor. I walked over and picked it up. On it was a date. This Saturday it read; in two days. What was happening in two days, I thought sighing. What's the big secret?

Continuing to clean around the house, I felt curiosity bite the back of my thoughts. Nowaki had never been like this and frankly I didn't know how to deal with it. Why couldn't he tell me what he was thinking? Couldn't I be trusted?

This was going to take drastic measure, I realized. Those kinds of thoughts kept hitting me and I couldn't handle it any longer. I couldn't stand not knowing what my own lover was doing; what he was thinking. Everything was annoying me.

"I definitely am not losing Nowaki!"

I looked at my watch and saw I was supposed to meet Usagi today. We made this plan over a month ago for me to read the manuscript of his new book he was having trouble with. It would be the perfect thing to have a good read and forget my problems, I thought.

I ran over to the phone and began typing in his number. For the first time ever, I had forgot it and had to read it off my contacts list in my mobile. Looks like I really have forgotten about Usami-san, I thought to myself.

The phone began to ring but no one came to answer. The phone then clicked and Usami began talking.

"Sorry but no one is currently here. If you wou-"

I scratched the back of my head. He wasn't home? I decided to try his mobile and called again. The call again went to his answering machine. He had it turned off or couldn't be reached. That's strange, I thought.

I placed the phone down and sat back on the sofa. The apartment seemed clean enough for me to relax. Yet I couldn't relax, not when I knew Nowaki was dealing with something without me.

--

I stared down at my phone. How could I be calling himself? This didn't make sense. I hit the denial button. What kind of prank was this, I thought. How could I call myself?

The phone began to ring again a moment later.

"Huh?" Again it was from myself.

"What the hell?"

This time I answered and heard the sound of machines. I could hear a beeping noise and something I couldn't make out. It was unsettling.

"Who's there? Hello?"

I looked at my phone and saw no one was talking. It was just weird.

"If you're making a joke, you picked a bad time buddy. I just need to talk to him righ-"

I was about to hang up when finally a voice began talking to me.

"Look down."

It was my own voice. I sat up in shock. What was going on? My mind was racing with different ideas and conclusions as to how this could be happening.

I slowly looked down and saw the ground. A leaf caught in the wind was blown up into the sky for a moment before floating back down, following the path the wind had created for it.

"What do you see?" My own voice questioned on the other end of the speaker.

"Nothing."

"There is something there."

"My legs then."

There was silence between us. I felt the wind hit his face. The evening breeze didn't relieve the tension in my heart.

"What is the meaning of this? How are you doing this? I don't understand!"

I felt a shudder fall down my spine.

"Do you really think Usagi will want you like that?"

My eyes widened and the phone hung up on me. My heart was beating in my chest so fast. It was then that I realized it:

The reason I hated Usagi-san's books. The reason I wanted him to not touch me and use me like his toy. I was afraid. I was so afraid that he only wanted my body.

I was so scared that if I was to not be good enough, he'd throw me away. I was so scared. All those times he would take me. Was it because of me or my body? Did he love me like he loved my brother or was I just there to keep his hormones pumping? Was I just a toy for his games? Was he really going the one to take my pure heart from me? Was he the person I would give it to forever?

--

"Nowaki…"

I looked at Nowaki wantingly. This was my last option. The end of the road. The death of all my dignity, built over a very long time. The crossroads of bwing a decent, salary earning teacher to a seductive lover.

"… Let's take a bath together."

I nearly doubled over saying it so open. Nowaki looked at me confused for a moment. The next moment I nearly cried in relief.

It was his smile. My heart nearly broke at that very moment, although it was a different kind of break to that you see in the films. It was filled at that very moment so much it nearly shattered. It was overflowing with happiness; all just because I saw him smile.

"… Hiro-san." he said simply.

He ran up to me and embraced me. I looked up at his face and saw the tears streaming down his face. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting but I knew he was happy to be so close to me at that moment.

"What's wrong Nowaki? Tell me already."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry I've left you in the dark like this."

I entwined my fingers in his hair and, with my other hand, rubbed his back.

"Tell me what's wrong Nowaki. I'll listen. I'll do what I can."

Nowaki immediately let go of me and ran to the study. For the moment he left my arm, I longed for Nowaki's touch. He returned to me with a letter. I opened it curiously and began reading it.

Suddenly I understood everything. I looked at Nowaki sadly. He was holding so much in him and I was blaming myself instead of looking after him for this time.

Nowaki smiled wearily at me and wiped the tears from his face.

"Hiro-san…"

"What is it?" I asked him. I returned his weary smile with my own caring one.

"Let's forget everything and go have that bath."

I froze on the spot. He was taking me seriously before? Oh, no way was he going to get me to do something that embarrassing so easily. But… but…

But somehow between my thoughts of stopping him became actions, I was already soaking in the warm water opposite him smiling childishly, him returning my smile with his own.

--

"USAGI!" I felt my body shake in fear. I didn't want any of this. I had nothing planned out. I had nothing even to work for. The only thing I could see for this whole last year was him. That was all there was.

"ANSWER ME USAGI!" I looked down at my mobile. Where was that stupid rabbit? I needed him to come to me right now. Couldn't he see that? Couldn't he sense how much I needed him?

My eyesight was blurring from tears as I shut them tight hoping this was all a dream. This wasn't possible.

I felt my body shake harder and soon I could hear a beeping in my head. Needles were poking into my arms and as I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a hospital bed yet again. I felt my heart beating uncontrollably. I felt my face scrunch up not knowing what was happening to me. The tears were streaming down my face as I shook so strongly.

As I flailed I noticed I could move my legs and suddenly stopped shaking all together feeling the tears still fall softly down my cheek. I was fine?

I let out a sigh. It was at the moment I felt a warm hand wrapped around my own. I rolled to my side and saw Usagi looking at me shocked. His eyes had deep bags under them and it looked as if I wasn't only me that had went through hell.

"Usagi-san" I whispered.

"Misaki…"

Usagi rose from his seat and hugged me. His warm body wrapped around my own and I felt relief slip over me. I felt my arms weakly wrap around his chest. He was shaking and I held him tighter. Even if I knew he was an illusion I couldn't deny it any longer. I couldn't deny that I needed him at this moment.

"I love you." He whispered over and over to me.

I smiled too weak to reply but began to cry in happiness. In Usagi's arms I felt so safe; I felt like I was home.

--

Nowaki kissed the back of my neck softly and I felt his hands travel down my stomach, slowly reached down lower.

"Hiro-san… are you sure you want to?"

I tried to control myself by my body refused to listen, grinding up against Nowaki slightly to make more friction between us.

"Nowaki, don't scare me like that ever again."

Nowaki looked down at me in his arms.

"I've never been good at so many things Hiro-san. You probably couldn't tell because I always try my hardest with you. Even though on Saturday they are getting rid of the orphanage it's not like I live their anymore."

"It was your home though? It's important to you."

"I don't need anything. Just you."

I looked down at my hands. Nowaki's own found their way to them and intertwined our fingers. I played slowly seeing how his hand fit in mine like a puzzle piece.

"I think…"

I looked down embarrassed. My lip quivered slightly as I felt my heart beat strongly knowing what I was about to say.

"I think I need you... more."

--

Usagi held my in his arms as he carried me up the stairs to his apartment. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, as I pushed my head closer to his chest to hide my face.

He kicked open the door and slowly let me down till I could stand by myself. I began to hobble into the room and saw that nothing had changed since I last came. Had Usagi even been home for that time I was in the hospital?

After I had greeted Usagi when I woke up, doctors had tested me to check if all was fine. Somehow I had recovered nearly fully. I had been in a coma for a month.

Usagi told me that while I was sleeping there, my brother came seeing him crying over my limp body. Big brother found out the truth of our relationship. He was shocked but accepting. I was thankful that he felt that.

I found out Usagi sat by me the whole time, talking to me. He told me everything he could and whatever he could think of so I wouldn't forget his voice as I slept. So I wouldn't forget who he was when I woke up.

I looked around the room again and saw someone had left a box of chocolate on the coffee table. It was from Aikawa-san. She must have been worried as well.

I looked back at Usagi-kun. He was frozen at the doorway. I smiled at him and hobbled over to shut the door. He was almost like a statue, only with tears falling down his eyes.

"Cheer up Usagi. It's not like I was dead or anything. I'm here yeah? Look. I'm standing right in front of you."

Usagi's hand reached up and I pulled away slightly as he placed it down on my cheek.

"See, I'm here." I convinced him.

I smiled up at him. He didn't move from his spot just staring down at me with his watering eyes. I felt my heart suddenly scream out.

"So, I should start dinner yeah?"

I tried to move away but Usagi grabbed me and held me close.

"Usagi, what is it?"

In the shock, I didn't feel his hand travel up my top, touching my bare skin.

"Misaki… for once, don't ignore this. Just… just…"

I felt my heart suddenly stop. I looked up at Usagi and realized what he went through. How much I made him suffer. Should he really be crying so much?

"But I'm here now." I choked out trying my hardest not the cry as much as him.

I felt my body shake as emotions filled me to the brim.

"Usagi…" I whispered.

He only looked down at me with his deep, all seeing eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and took a breath in, savoring Usagi's smell.

"I can always be here right? With you?"

I pushed my face into his chest. My tears were falling again. Just thinking of being with Usagi forever made me so happy. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to stop thinking it was wrong. It couldn't be wrong at all. Everything that Usagi gave me. Even if he drove me crazy, he was always touching me so tenderly. He was always waiting for me to say I love him. He would always be watching over me to keep me safe. He was always, always, _always_ caring for me.

And I could do nothing at all for him it felt. All I could do was…

"Usagi-san… shut your eyes."

He shut then slowly. I swallowed and covered my face with my hand for a moment to try and stop the tears that didn't want to stop. Leaning in, I pressed my lips on his neck and then, on the tips of my toes, I placed my lips on his ear and whispered to him.

"I need you so much. I love you so much. I… I…"

I pressed my head down onto Usagi-san's shoulder and cried. His arms tightened around me as I struggled to breathe through the tears. Usagi-san was covering every inch of my mind and body and I realized it.

This was all I could ever need.

* * *

And there it is. This is the first story I've ever finished the whole way. That somehow makes me so proud. That's for reading this all. I really put my whole heart into this story and trieed my hardest as a writer to make it nice for the fans. There were so many time in writing this last chapter I cried because I just felt like it was me there. I know this chapter is quite dramatic compared to the carefree beginning and middle but I think that it's this drama that brings them closer. And they'll be fine. They'll love each other forever.

Keep supporting the anime/manga and yeah. That's all I guess.

Considering this is the last chapter, again I just want to say thank you so much. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. ♥


End file.
